gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Triads
|type = Chinese crime syndicate |enemies = Trevor Philips Enterprises Motorcycle Clubs (GTA Online) Organizations (GTA Online) |affiliations = Trevor Philips Enterprises (formerly) O'Neil Brothers Kkangpae |colors = Red |cars = Fugitive Dubsta Burrito Bison Cavalcade Washington Hakuchou (GTA Online) |weapons = Pistol SMG Pump Shotgun AK47 |businesses = Drug dealing Arms trafficking Slaughterhouse Kidnapping Slavery |fronts = |members = Wei Cheng Tao Cheng Cheng's translator }} The ' Los Santos Triads', also known as the Wei Cheng Triad, are a large Chinese crime syndicate in Grand Theft Auto V, appearing as the secondary group of antagonists, alongside the Ballas and The Lost MC. The Triads are led by Wei Cheng, the father of Tao Cheng. History Events of Grand Theft Auto V Tao Cheng, the son of triad boss Wei Cheng, and his translator meet with drug dealer Trevor Phillips about a business partnership as the triads seek to expand in Blaine County. However, they end up choosing to do business with the O'Neil brothers due to Trevor's violent and reckless behaviour and the attack of his meth lab at the hands of the Varrios Los Aztecas, in revenge for Trevor's earlier attack (or murder of Aztecas member Ortega). Trevor learns about the partnership after he assaults Tao and forces the translator to reveal their partners, after which Trevor kills most of the O'Neil brothers and destroys their farm as retribution for stealing his contract. In act of vengeance for assaulting his son and taking out their business partners in Blaine County, Cheng sent some of his men to search for Trevor. They discovered that he was flying to North Yankton and followed him. During Trevor and Michael's standoff, the triads attack. Trevor managed to escape, but they captured Michael, who they believed to be Trevor's lover. After holding Michael hostage for a few days, they realized that Trevor was not turning up, however Franklin did, and he and Michael escaped, killing all the triads in their way. In the end of GTA V, if the player chooses the 'Deathwish' option, Franklin will head to Wei and Tao's location, assassinating the former while having an option to kill the latter. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online They appear in at least three Gang Attacks: *The hobo encampment north of Mount Chiliad; *Rancho Projects in Rancho; *At the farm north of La Fuente Blanca (although sometimes these spawn the Armenians or the Professionals instead). It is odd that they show up in gang attacks in south Rancho especially since that is Vagos territory. They are also one of the few gangs that can be encountered during the resupply mission of the Bikers DLC. Members *Wei Cheng (leader) *Tao Cheng *Cheng's translator *The tracker Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto V *Trevor Philips Industries *Crystal Maze *Bury the Hatchet *Fresh Meat *The Third Way (Option C; Wiped out) ;Grand Theft Auto Online *Master Data *Pickup Sticks ;Bikers *Resupply Gallery WeiCheng2-GTAV.png|Wei Cheng, the leader. TriadMembers-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. Tracker2.jpg|The tracker. TriadMembers2-GTAV.jpg|Triad members. TriadMembers3-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. TriadMembers4-GTAV.jpg|Triad members. TriadMembers5-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. TriadMembers6-GTAV.jpg|Older Triad members. TriadMembers7-GTAV.jpg|Older Triad gangsters. TriadMembers8-GTAV.jpg|Older Triad members. TriadMembers9-GTAV.jpg|Triad gangsters. Trivia *Their favorite radio station is Soulwax FM. *A Weazel News broadcast in GTA V states that Globalpol have shared intel that a number of Chinese criminal organisations have begun operating in the U.S. with a view of infiltrating the North American drug market, despite them already being heavily involved in it during GTA IV (five years earlier) and most notably in GTA Chinatown Wars, where the protagonist is a member of the Triads himself (four years earlier). It is unclear if this is supposed to be humorous or is simply an oversight on Rockstar's part. *Despite becoming their main enemy later in the game, Trevor never fights the Triads in any of GTA V's missions. Also, if Trevor sets foot on the Triads' territory, they will not attack him on sight, unlike the Lost MC. Navigation ru:Триады Лос-Сантоса Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Triads Category:Eastern Asian gangs